Broken
by TheWiseGirl
Summary: Calliope was brainwashed, by her grandfather, to believe that blood traitors and muggles should be shunned from the wizarding world. Now she can't even live with her parents because of their strict rules against the 'M' word. What happens when she meets James Potter in detention one night? Will they notice their attraction? Or ignore it? Will Calliope change? Full summary inside!
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **_**_Hi guys! TheWiseGirl here! I have written this story a bajillion times, but I think I finally got my characters right. I'm so excited because I've wanted to write a James/OC fanfic for awhile, but I just couldn't find the perfect plot! I think I found it though! This is just the prologue so it is very short, but I hope you enjoy it!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable things from JK Rowling's ****_Harry Potter_****. Any similarities between my non-canon characters to other fictional/real people is completely coincidental.**

******SUMMARY: Callie Malfoy is vain, mean and cold- living in the shadow of her perfect brother she escapes her family to live with the only person she has ever loved, her grandfather. Brai_nwashed at a young age to believe that blood traitors and muggles should be shunned from the wizarding world, Callie doesn't believe in her father's new ways. James Potter is brave, impulsive and mischievous exactly like his namesake. He lives his life as one of the most popular teenage wizards Hogwarts and the world has ever seen. Loved by fans across the globe, James soaks in the glory as he sits back and enjoys his ride through school and eventually life. What happens when Calliope meets James Potter, the most sought after teen wizard in the world? Will they succumb to the attraction they feel for each other or will they ignore it? Will James charm Calliope into thinking different about muggles or will Calliope turn him into a boy version of her muggle hating self?_**

_"__If there ever comes a day when we can't be together,_

_keep me in your heart and I'll stay there forever,"_

_~Winnie The Pooh_

Astoria Greengrass hummed to herself as she sorted through the photo albums at the back of her closet until one caught her attention. It was her wedding album. She smiled to herself as she took a seat and opened it up. The dark-haired witch flipped through the worn out pages as dust flew in the air. She stopped on her favourite picture. It was of her and her husband, Draco, standing in front of a rose-bush with their arms around each other. Their smiles weren't forced like the pictures with Draco's father. They were actually happy.

She remembered when her and Draco's engagement was just a strategic arrangement to try to get the Malfoy family out of a bad place in society. The Greengrass family was one of the only pureblood families that never took a side in the war. Astoria and her sister were taken from Hogwarts so that their family could escape the war. Her family was smart and decided from the beginning that Voldemort would lose, but instead of taking Harry Potter's side they ran away to avoid shame to their family from fellow purebloods.

The Malfoy family can't say the same, however. In fact, they were one of the most wanted families in the country after the war with Voldemort. Their reputation as one of the most socially advanced families in Britain was ruined after their deep connection with The Dark Lord. Lucius Malfoy was in grave danger of going to Askaban. Before his trials he quickly set up Astoria and Draco's marriage to try and save himself. It only worked for so long though because he's currently rotting in a prison cell.

Astoria sighed at the thought of her father-in-law. He was such an awful man and deserved exactly what he got. Draco was a good man, however, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time because of his father. She laughed to herself at the memory of Draco's hatred towards her in the beginning. He really did hate her guts, but sooner or later he learned to love her.

Draco hated Astoria's beliefs that muggles weren't all that bad. It was the topic of many of their arguments and it's still mentioned now and again. For the most part though Draco and his wife get along well. She wondered what changed his mind. Maybe it was because she was the only person who was ever able to convince him that muggle-borns weren't awful and disgusting, but wonderful and interesting. Most of them at least. There are always a couple that seemed to have an awful personality.

Astoria closed the thick album and continued to sort the rest as she thought if maybe, just maybe her own daughter would have a similar love story.


	2. Detentions and Shattered Pictures

**_A/N: You might be confused at first because Calliope's life is very secretive, but I swear everything will be revealed soon enough. Also your probably wondering why I don't call Calliope Callie, but that will also be something to be revealed later on. (Although her friends do call her Lio because I know Calliope is a mouth full) Calliope is pronounced Ka-lie-oh-pee by the way. Anywho, if you have any questions or suggestions just PM me! Happy reading!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable things from JK Rowling's ****_Harry Potter_****. Any similarities between my non-canon characters to other fictional/real people is completely coincidental.**

_"__A pretty face doesn't mean a pretty heart," ~Unknown_

Herbology was such a stupid subject, Like when would I ever need to know the uses for snargaluff pods? Honestly, I would never understand why my grandfather would ever want me to learn this subject.

"Can anyone tell me the best way to extract a snargaluff pod?" Professor Caroban asked the class. I rolled my eyes. Just when I thought he was done discussing a topic, he started up again with a question. Several students raised their hands probably because the question was so simple. I knew the answer, but I wasn't about to draw attention to myself in a classroom with Scorpius and Rose. Speak of the devils, both raised their know-it-all hands. The professor started walking down the aisle passing Scorpius and Rose before stopping beside me. He turned around and faced Rose once more. "Miss. Weasley?" I saw her grin from around Professor Caroban's lumpy body. She proceeded to answer the question.

"First you have to try to tame the vines because they are the snargaluff's best weapon which is why you might want to do this with a partner. After that you need to reach your hand inside the plant and take out the pod." Caroban clapped his hands in delight.

"Oh! Wonderful, Miss. Weasley! Just excellent," he cheered. I rolled my eyes again. I took notice to the girls in front of me fawning over how cute Scorpius and Rose were. I snarled.

"Filthy blood traitor," I muttered under my breath to my friend, Laura, beside me. She snickered. Caroban heard me however and he whipped around to face me.

"What was that Miss. Malfoy?" he growled. Wow, he changed his expression quickly.

"Oh, just expressing my feelings, Professor," I answered, sweetly. He slammed his hands on my desk and stuck his ugly face in front of mine. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Well, I can't have you muttering those words in my class, now can I, Miss Malfoy?" I backed my chair up to relieve myself of his closeness.

"Maybe you should just kick me out then because the next person I will call a blood traitor is you," I said, cheekily. From around the fat professor's body I could see Rose's expression sadden. She knew what I had said about her and for some reason that made me feel extremely guilty. My cheeky smile melted from my face and in its place a frown showed up. Rose noticed me staring and she quickly turned around to talk to Scorpius. I saw Scorpius' face turn to disappointment as well. I couldn't help it, but I felt tears well up in my eyes. I glanced away.

"Get out of my classroom! Detention at 7 o'clock in the trophy room!" My teacher yelled. I put my snarky mask back on to cover my sadness.

"Gladly, Professor!" I cheered, standing up to collect my stuff. I made my way towards the greenhouse door. "Sayonara, losers! Thank god I get to leave this stupid classroom!" I yelled before exiting the green house.

As soon as I was out of the classroom I let the tears fall. Why was I so stupid to insult her? Why did I do that to her and my brother? _Because your jealous_, a little part of me said. I knew it was right.

I sighed and continued on my way to my dorm room. When I arrived I settled into my bed right by the window and proceeded to watch a merperson swim throughout the Black Lake, happily. I wish I could be so free.

* * *

Laura burst through the dorm door followed by Colette and Olivia. They looked super happy and I had no idea why. They squealed and jumped on my bed.

"Woah, whats up with you guys?" I asked, laughing at their excitement. They squealed again.

"Guess who wants to talk to you, Lio?" Laura asked. God, I hated that nickname. It reminded me of the constellation which reminded me of Gryffindor, which reminded me of my brother. I made a face as if to say, _I don't know you tell me._

"Mark!" Collette screeched. I smiled.

"Perfect," I said, getting up to fix my hair and outfit. I unbuttoned the top three buttons on my blouse, loosened my tie and messed my blonde braid to make it look sexier. I pivoted from side to side in front of the mirror to make sure that I looked great at all angles before making my way downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs was Mark Davies, Ravenclaw head boy. I smiled, shyly and waved. He waved back. When I reached him I pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist, a little too close to the equator for my liking, but I let it slip.

"Wanna go somewhere tonight?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek. He really was handsome. I actually liked this one, he wasn't just someone to give me attention. Then I remembered about my detention.

"Oh shoot! I have detention. I can't tonight, maybe another time?" I asked, hopefully. He nodded and kissed me on the cheek before walking me down to breakfast. As we were walking, I noticed James Potter arguing with a blue-haired teacher. I couldn't help laughing at the ridiculousness of it.

"Whats so funny?" Mark asked.

"Oh nothing," I said, quickly.

"How did you get detention?"

"I called someone a blood traitor and Caroban didn't like it," I told him truthfully. He frowned at the word I used. "Oh god, don't tell me you're a muggle lover too? First my brother now my boyfriend. Great," I groaned.

"No, no I hate them it's just I hate Caroban so much I frown when I hear his name," He covered up. I could tell he was lying, but I wouldn't push it.

We arrived at the Great Hall and we kissed quickly before going to our separate tables. My friends were all clustered around the table in our usual spot, grinning madly.

"You and Mark are so cute!" Olivia gushed. I just smiled. I was so sure about him, but he thought differently than I did about muggles and I wasn't sure if I was okay with that.

"Well, lets just eat. We can talk later," I said, hoping that the mysteriousness of my answer would keep their brains working for a while. I could tell Laura didn't buy it however. She was the most like me amongst my friends and she was always the first to figure me out. I told her with my eyes to let it go and thankfully she did.

"Well it's almost 7 o'clock so I'm kind of late to detention. I should really go," I told my friends, standing up, but not before I grabbed a treacle tart. I could never skip desert.

As I was walking out of the Great Hall I noticed James Potter getting up as well. He probably had detention too most likely from that blue-haired professor he was arguing with earlier. I took a moment to stare at him. He was handsome in a 'I just got out of bed' way, kind of careless, but sexy at the same time. I think it was his eyes that made girls fall to their knees or maybe his laid-back attitude. It was kind of a shame that he was a Potter because I would definitely date him if he wasn't.

I snapped out of my stalker moment and continued on to the trophy room. It looked like I would be having detention with Filch of all people. Merlin, he was disgusting and perverted. Honestly, he didn't stop staring at any girl who moved, even a couple of guys. Like the aforementioned James Potter.

"Hi. I'm here for detention," I said, crossing my arms over my chest to keep Filthy Filch from staring. He looked up from my chest area and grunted. He pointed to a rag and spray bottle. I guess he wanted me to polish the trophies which was incredibly stupid because it wasn't like anyone ever came down here to see them. They should really move these awards somewhere near the Great Hall for everyone to see.

I picked up the rag and bottle and began wiping a photograph of a quidditch team from 1955. The boys had their hair slicked back and the girls had curled their's weirdly. The door opened and closed sharply and I turned around. It was James. I had been right, he did have detention. I went back to doing my work. There was a short exchange between Filch and Potter before Potter joined me and started polishing trophies too.

We worked in silence for a couple of minutes before the quiet was interrupted by a large banging noise. Filch fumed and starting yelling something about Peeves before racing out the room leaving me and James alone. James chuckled, quietly and locked the door so Filch couldn't come back in.

"I bet you did that, didn't you? Make Peeves do something disruptive so that Filch would leave," I guessed.

"You would be right, All I had to do was mention I was related to Fred and George Weasley and the poltergeist was mine," James chuckled. I stopped cleaning and leaned on the trophy case.

"What did you make him do?" I asked. James stopped cleaning too and turned towards me.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I told him to surprise me." I laughed. James really was gorgeous and his eyes seemed to make me melt where I stood. But he was a blood traitor and that ruined everything about him. I turned around quickly and made my way to the other trophy case. More quidditch stuff, no surprise there. I picked up another photo. It was a lot newer than the old one. It was the Slytherin team from 1996. I scanned the player's faces until I came across a face that looked a lot like my brother, This boy however had lighter hair, like mine. I dropped the picture and it shattered at my feet. I gasped and knelt at the floor to try to pick up the pieces. James came over and started to help me.

"What happened here? Hand slipped?" he asked, kindly. I looked up ready to lie, but when I saw his hazel eyes, that beautiful mixture of green and brown, I found myself wanting to tell the truth.

"Uh, I just saw a person I thought I would never see again." I noticed the shake in my voice and I could tell he did too, but thankfully he ignore it. I looked down at the photo again, seeing the face that haunted me in my dreams, seeing the face of my father.

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, favourite and follow if you did! _**

**_XOXO,_**

**_TheWiseGirl_**


End file.
